The primary objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of MGI114 administered intravenously once daily to patients with advanced cancer. Secondarily, the study will determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicities of the drug, its recommended dose, and its basic pharmacokinetics. The study was extended in order to enroll sufficient participants.